Live in the Present, Leave your Memories Behind:
by ComfortingAngel
Summary: This is a fanfic of where Itachi is slowly losing his sanity and falling for his partner. Will Kisame be able to save the poor prodigy?
1. Looking backGloomy Moods

Alright everyone, this a KisaIta fanfic. Don't like it, well then why are you here???

Most of the chapters will be in Itachi's POV. I will indicate otherwise.

I do not own anyone from Naruto... I wish I did, but I don't.

I am not going to give the plot away cause it will reveal itself with time. When I use italics for something such like _this_, it will usually be for thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Emotions. Who needs them? Certainly not me. I never have nor will I ever have need of them._

_When the hell did these thoughts start coming?_

_Oh that's right, since damned Kisame began to make me wonder. Damn him for this._

The eighteen year old, black haired young man currently was sitting in the deep shade of an oak tree. Feeling the rough bark of the tree for some damned reason, reminded him a bit of Kisame's skin. Grumbling silently, the young adult left the small inn room for a long walk. Kisame wouldn't leave until he returned and it was tomorrow. No need to worry himself about simple things, such as his partner finding the inn room empty.

All this thinking had all started a month ago when Kisame had tried to converse with him. It confused him why his partner even bothered to try. Night was upon the town they were located in. He preferred to be awake during the night. Actually, he didn't like sleeping at all.

_Damn my human needs._

Crimson red eyes kept to the ground as his footsteps were silent on the paved road. Sounds of crickets filled his mind and shortly the young man could easily locate the noisemakers. At the beginning of the evening, he was at the inn room...

Now he was sitting in the oak tree, wondering what the hell was wrong with them.

"Itachi-san ... you ever wonder what we would be if we hadn't done what we did?"

That was one question that had got him to begin thinking. Uchiha... Most of the clan, actually the entire clan, had fallen by his hands. All except, then, a young seven year old brother who no longer was that young. To be a prodigy... his family had succeeded in molding the oldest Uchiha child into the nearly perfect ninja.

Images of the people he had killed began filling his mind at that moment.

"Nii-san... Why?!"

He closed his eyes to block off the voice. Since when did this killing of people bother his conscious so much?

" I don't want to die!!"

A wretched memory. Watching his young brother scream in terror from him. He had killed the family, with his otouto's being in mind. His eyes snapped open and he glared at the sky. Everything returned to its special state that was only acquired by the Sharingan. That was another thing. Way back in the corners of his eyes were kind of dark.

_I refuse to accept this. I am fine._

Screams filled his mind. A very annoyed faint curse escaped the man's lips. Why now, when they were on an important mission. And since when did he fucking started to use they to describe him and Kisame? Things just couldn't get worse.

Why do people say that? You say it and things are bound to get worse. Which they did. The loud booming of thunder, approximately 50 miles away, filled his ears. A storm was coming. Staying in one village for more than two days was very dangerous. With storms, it meant at least a week in one village. This did not please the prodigy one little bit. If anything, it truly pissed him off.

His eyelids were becoming heavy with the burden of having not slept in two weeks. Sleep was one thing that angered the young male to no extent. With rain pounding down on his back, Itachi began to silently move back to the inn. Kisame was likely to be there and have a pot of warm tea waiting for the worn Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think?

Read and review.


	2. Cup of Warm Tea

Wow only two reveiws since I first put it up. Well thats okay. I guess. Ita-san isn't pleased though...

Itachi: Who said that?

I did!!!

Itachi: Mmmhm

... VV You are so cold sometimes

Itachi: Thank you

Now I might just have to dress you in girl clothes

Itachi:...

------------------------------

Amazing. A thought that had come to mind when he had first found his partner could make tea. It was a bit to strong and to sweet for his taste buds, but it had been an unexpected surprise. Itachi had been tempted to ask where he learned how, but didn't feel like much of conversing with the blue skinned man.

_When had that happen?_

If memory served the Uchiha right, it was the second year of being paired up with Kisame. The weather was like how it was at the current time.

Stormy.

They had been walking in a downpour for several hours before nearing their inn. Kisame had paid for the rooms.

_Yes...rooms... but now we share one with two beds...When did all this happen..._

Itachi had gone back out to make sure their objective was still located where it was supposed to be. He had done it, so he wouldn't have to talk to his partner and to clear his mind. Back then he was a lot more unstable than he currently was.

_Or maybe its, I have more control..._

When he had returned, Itachi found a small cup of tea and the kettle waiting for him. Kisame was eating and minding his own business. At first, Itachi was a bit skeptical. It was probably made by some maid girl who found the prodigy attractive. The mere thought that Kisame knew how... well it was in the back of his mind.

Rolling his eyes, he was delighted to find the tea was still warm. Delight being that his shoulders relaxed a bit and his presence didn't seem so deadly. Someone would almost dare say he looked human. He fixed the tea to how he wanted it and took a long sip. His eyes closed as if he were concentrating on the tea's taste. To this day, Itachi could still remember how it tasted. No woman had made it or it would not have been so strong. Only one logical answer remained in his mind. Kisame had made the tea.

As if on cue...

" Yea I made it." Kisame said, staring out the window of the room

Itachi swore his partner was going to say more. With a shake of his head, he poured himself another small cup. The china wasn't eloquent, but it served its purpose. Where had Kisame gotten these? Did he borrow them?

He had gotten the answer when they had gone to a town that was snowing. His body was shivering a bit. Even though he had done his best to hide it, Kisame, he guessed, knew and had made more tea with the same china. Memory served well on that night. 

-------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think???

Read and Reveiw


	3. Sickly Converse

So many more reviews and comments! I am thrilled, even though I have lacked in the updating department. Blame it on school and getting ready for things.

Itachi: Excuses excuses

Neh bite me.

Itachi: Come over here and I will

Kisame: Oi... Eh.. calm down?

Itachi: Shut up Kisame

Eh while I deal with these two, read Chapter 3!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viruses were such trivial things. Where had he caught it? He wasn't sure. It probably was on the way to the damned snow village. Sure his immune system was strong, but apparently not strong enough. Very rarely was the prodigy ever ill. But when he was...

If you were to ask Kisame how the Uchiha was, he would just shake his head and say not to ask. That would be a hint to as how bad it got. He was a hassle the shark-like man may eventually say.

A hassle? That was an understatement.

No matter how old you were, when one is ill the person is bound to act like a child. There has not been a single person who has met the child-like Uchiha. Well except one man. Kisame. The partner of the prodigy. He usually was the one who, even with protests, took care of Itachi. Tending to the younger man's needs was simple for he rarely ever vomited when severely ill.

Staying in bed was one thing his young partner hated. Why? He could only assume that it was due to insomnia. Rarely did Itachi Uchiha sleep, unlike himself. The horrors he faced over his life were probably easy to deal with, because his opinion always voiced itself. Itachi did voice his opinion, don't get anything wrong, but never spoke of what bothered him.

That was one reason Kisame tried to converse with his partner, especially during their travels to other villages. Family rarely was brought up. He didn't want to talk about them nor did Itachi. General life never was spoke of. One definite topic, love life. You could forget about talking about it with the older of the two remaining Uchihas. Asking him about that was like wearing a bathing suit during the winter. Just one of those things you did not do.

Asking if Itachi were ill was out of the question as well. Kisame had taken a few years to be able to read Itachi enough to know when he was sick. Just a few years back, they had been at the snow village...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for leaving you all on such a short chapter, but I've been lazy with my writing. Forgive me

R&R or I will sick Tsukuyomi on you!


	4. Author Note

Sorry for my delays of chapters. I have just been swamped with things in my life that i havent gotten the chance to write out more chapters, but I promise that you will soon find at least one new chapter up soon..... If time allows it. Classes start up tomorrow...

And for those who haven't reviewed my story, plz do. And to those who have, thank you! ^_^


End file.
